Percy Jackson's Truth or Death 20
by Simbylo
Summary: way more sophisticated version of my old Truth or Death fanfic. pls review and give things you'd like to see!
1. an unexpected visit

-cabin 3

Percy sighed as he lay down on his bed, rubbing his pants vigorously. "Damn I'm horny…", he got up and headed over to Bunker 9 to spy on Leo. He never knew what shenanigans that guy was getting into…he took a quick shortcut stroll through the woods, and ended up facing his sister Dominique.

"Hey Perce'! You seen Nico around?", Dominique asked, furiously skirting around trees. "Sorry sis', haven't seen him…wait, what are you and Nico doing together anyway?" Dominique brushed a few strands of her almond hair out her face, "Just completing a dare given by…" She was cut off by a loud whoop, "Take off your clothes Annabeth!" Percy was on instant beastmode, "Leo…"

-bunker 9

"Whoop! Take off your clothes Annabeth!", Leo and the Stoll twins snickered as Annabeth forced her bra off, showing her DD breasts. "Leo Valdez!", Percy hollered as he burst into the room. "Wassup' Perce'?", Leo said in response, smirking at Percy's frustrated state.

"What's up? WHAT'S UP? My girlfriend's boobs are what's up you perverted piece of shit!", Percy yelled. Leo just laughed, "We're playing truth or death, man. She accepted this dare, or she dies…which basically means that she walks around camp naked." Annabeth held on to Percy's shoulder, "You can join if you want seaweed brain…, Jason and Piper are coming soon. Dominique might take a while finding Nico though…"

-throne room of olympus

Aphrodite squealed with delight. "Ooooh…we have new contestants for the…" Zeus cut her off, "Not yet fool…let the readers feel, some suspense…"

 **-blinding flash**

 **Simbylo:** I am greater than you pesky Gods, meaning I will control you and make you say what Aphrodite was going to say!

 **Zeus:** If you're so high and mighty, why don't you say it yourself?

 **Simbylo:** I'm lazy fool, and why do I have to say it when there are slaves like you for that job?

 **Zeus:** Fine, Aphrodite continue…

"we have new contestants for the annual Truth or Death Championships!" (now here's me waiting for you to recommend who else you want at Leo's Truth or Death) "Goodie,goodie. Now let's pick out a few more campers…"


	2. the starting heat

-bunker 9

Jason, Piper, Leo, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, the Stoll twins, Rachel, Dominique, Katie Gardner, Thalia, and Nico sat in a circle. A jar containing papers in front of them. Leo cleared his throat, "Alright! Here's the rules, you pick a card…" he picked a card. "And before you look at it, choose a person…" he pointed at Piper, "and read the dare/question aloud…" Leo flipped the card and read aloud, "Do seven minutes in heaven with anyone but your boyfriend!"

Piper sighed, "We don't have to go 'smoochy' right?" Leo shook his head, "Not in the dare." She stood up and grabbed Percy's arm, "Get up, you're the most decent guy here and the last person I'd expect to bang me. Leo where's the cabinet?" Leo looked up, "Straight ahead."

-leo's cabinet

Percy slammed Piper against the back of the cabin as soon as they got in. "You're wrong about me being the last guy to jump you..", he breathed down her ear. Piper shivered with delight and clutched his growing erection, "Noticed you were horny." He lifted her shirt off, groping her E cups, one hand massaged her boobs while the other trailed down to her ass. "Damn Pipes', nice bubble butt." Percy squeezed it, eliciting a moan from Piper.

"Honey, I don't think we have time for the high points so let's just get a blowjob yeah?" Piper unzipped his pants pulling his boxers down with it, as she gaped at his 10 inch long, 2 and a half inch wide erect cock. "Boys and their toys…" Piper grabbed a handful and took it in her mouth. Sucking and slurping like a pro, which was what she was being a child of Aphrodite. Her cherry lips smeared red all over his member, making it seem like he had cummed blood.

Speaking of cum… "Piper! I'm gonna' cum!", as he ejected a load, Piper swallowed on impact. Getting ready for the next few loads, which was so powerful that it ended up on her boobs and chest instead. "Piper, get up. I think it's seven minutes already…" they dressed and stepped out, right into a sound recorder.

Connor yelled in surprise, "We didn't catch your conversation of leaving the cabinet!" Percy's eyes narrowed, "You've been listening to our conversation?!" Jason smirked, "Oh yeah, 'Honey, I don't think we have time for the high points so let's just get a blowjob yeah?", Jason mimicked in a high-pitched voice.

"Oh, shut up. Hey, Leo… it's my turn… okay I choose…


	3. The last cereal you would ever eat

I thank all those guys who've continually supported my fanfic. And to all those who will review and give suggestions on this chapter, I will personally input your reviews on my next chapter. Tnx!

"Okay, I choose Leo…and his dare is to…eat some of Demeter's special cereal?" Percy scratched his head in confusion while Leo laughed. "How hard can it be?" Annabeth took out a drachma and a spray bottle and iris-messaged Demeter, who was currently in the Underworld.

"Dear Demigods, how nice it is to see you! What's the occasion?" Leo scratched his neck and bravely stepped forward, "Er, hey there wheat lady…" Demeter gave a crazed scream, "Wheat Lady? WHEAT LADY?! Die you insolent fool!" Cracks broke through the floor and plants burst out, tying Leo down and restraining him. "For your crime against me, you will be my personal food taster for my brand-new cereal! It's made from grinded coconut husk, rotting orange peels, and corn stalks without the corn! Doesn't it already look delicious?"

Leo choked a sob, "I guess…" Demeter brought out a tray with a golden bowl and placed it in front of Leo. "Just a little secret, the milk came from Hera's funbags." Leo looked like he wanted to puke, "Guys, please don't record this." Connor and Travis laughed, "Don't worry matchstick, it's your father whose doing it for us!" Behind them stood Hephaestus, holding a nice gopro in his hands.

"Ugh, DADDDDDD." Hephaestus chuckled, "Sorry son, but you're going to be famous!" Demeter handed him a spoon and guided it to his mouth, "Come on little Leo, eat the cereal…"

The 1st bite made him throw up his lunch, the 2nd one to throw up his breakfast, and the 3rd one to throw up his dinner last night. When he had nothing left in him to puke, he threw up fireballs. BIG, GREEN, SLIMY, SMELLY, FIREBALLS.

"Let's…ge'back, to bunker9…"


	4. switching girlfriends

( hey faithful readers! I have a new story named 'Magnus Chase and friends learn about fanfiction )

Leo pointed at Jason and picked a card, "You have to…say the very top of your wet dreams!" Jason gulped and moved back, "Can I skip?" Leo shook his head, "Then you're gonna' have to walk around camp naked…" Jason looked like a cornered deer, "Fine! On one condition, Piper get out of the room."

"Nuh-uh, I ain't leaving Jase." Jason massaged his forehead and sat down, "Okay, okay…" He started his story, "In my dream, I was in the Athena cabin…" Annabeth's eyes widened in realization, "Jason, you didn't dream of..."

"…and I was standing over Annabeth, who was sleeping snugly on the lower bunk bed. I climbed into the sheets with her and took of her clothes, all while still having the sheets over us. When she was fully naked, I took of the sheets and ogled her body. Then I took out some scented massage oil and spread it all over her, then I gave her a sexual massage, ending with her pussy. I took out my dick and inserted it into Annabeth's open mouth and mouth fucked her. Then after that I really fucked her, and she never woke up. And I left her there naked and dripping with my cum."

When the story was finished, Percy was ready to grind Jason to become fish food. "It had to be my girlfriend?! My girlfriend!" Annabeth cleared her throat, "Um Perce, I have something to confess. Jason's dream really happened in real life, he uh really did fuck me in my sleep. Well , I wasn't really that asleep, I was faking being asleep…"

Percy was ready to explode, "So you just let Jason fuck you?!" Jason interrupted, "You would have done the same thing to my GF if you guys had more than seven minutes!" Percy argued, "If it was you and Annabeth in there, you would have done the same thing! Besides, I didn't fuck Piper, and it was a dare!"

(crowd goes like 'rap-down! Rap-down!' and Percy is like 'game?' and Jason answers 'game') Percy decided to go first, "You're gonna' pay me with bucks Grace!" Jason smirked and laughed, "Show me what ya' got Jackson!"

( cliffhanger!)


	5. the great rap down

Percy mustered his most arrogant face and began, "Hey dude bro, Mr. Jason. I ought to give you a liaison! You wanna' go have Piper's titty, but you ain't knowing that yo' plan is shitty!" the crowd went, "Oooooohhh…" Jason laughed and stepped forward, "Your rap is stupid and it sucks, and the only people that listen to it are schmucks. When you fuck you really think you're great? But the truth is that you have a half-star rate!" The crowd oohed and walked over to Jason's side.

"You wanna' play fucking huh? Then let's play fucking!" Percy used water from the nearby sink and lassoed Annabeth. "See this girl with a big fat bubble butt, when I fuck her she acts just like a slut. She moans and yells like in a porno, but when Jason fucked her the sounds said NO, NO!" The crowd snickered, remembering how Jason fucked a 'so-called' sleeping Annabeth. And so the half went to Percy.

"Alright Perce', winner takes all!" Jason stepped forward and started, "You lil' piece a shit! I don't like you one bit! You really think you got grit? Well then I go for the hit! Damn you Mr. Cocksucker! You act just like a motherfucker! You don't know how to fuck, the one reason why you suck. And your dick is a duck that got squashed by a truck! 'break it down yo' (crowd: ohhhhhhhhh)

Percy was really angry now, "Hey Mr. Jason Grace, you act like it's a race. Between you and me, sky versus sea. But you don't even think, so you run out of ink. You try to think of a way to get out of this rap, but it all runs into you like a hard slap! You lose your girl and your mind is a whirl, Mr. Grace is in truth a disgrace! 'break it down yo' (crowd: burn like a hotdog!)

"I guess we know who wins Grace…" Then they heard a yell from the crowd, it was Leo! "Yeah you guys, we know who wins…Team Leo! Imma' start my rap… You two are stupid fools, you are just basic tools. Compared to the fire, you're just a spare tire. You try to summon your inner magical, but when you try you get sent to the hospital! Don't play with the Leo, cause' that's not gonna' make you a hero. You let fear overcome you, so you become a worn-out shoe. And I will never give up oh, but you two just did yoooo! 'break it down yo' (crowd: majority wins!)

"Did we just get dissed by an elf? Yeah, I think so." Leo laughed and hugged Annabeth and Piper. "Ha! Now I have two girls and you guys have none!" Percy and Jason lokked at each other and simultaneously said, "Your fault. Jinx! Owe me a soda! Double jinx! Keep owing me sodas! Jinx, jinx, jinx!"


	6. a brief message

(congrats to my faithful readers! I have made a new fanfic named 'you light me up (not sure if that's good)' oh and by the way, the part in parentheses is also part of the title, okay thanks!


End file.
